Blood before dawn
by xHunnySempai
Summary: (Prouloge) Kaname is in love with Zero, Zero loves Kaname but can they overcome the Purebloods bloodlust?
1. Prologue

"Kiryu!" Kaname shouted. He was standing near the entrance to the moon dormitory. The great iron gates towering up behind him. Zero turned. The sun was just setting and in the orange glow of the fading dusk he could see his pureblood mate awaiting him. Zero checked to make sure that the rest of the students -Day and Night- were gone before eagerly rushing over to Kuran urging his legs to go as fast as they possibly could, not wanting to waste another second where Kaname's arms weren't around him. Zero felt a calm, reassuring feeling when those strong loving arms encircled him. these arms he'd come to know so well, these hands he'd come to hold so often...

"Zero..." Kaname whispered lovingly into his hair pulling him closer.

"Kaname..." Zero answered.

The hunter felt his pureblood love lay a gentle hand on his cheek and gingerly tilt Kiyru's chin up toward his own.

"Zero...I..." Kaname lowered his head placed a timid kiss on Zero's forehead, then pulled back again.

Zero was blushing...Kaname hadn't done that on purpose but...now he could see the crimson blood rushing though his skin like a waterfall, and now he could feel...that animal hunger take over...

"I am sorry." He whispered trying to hide his eyes from Zero. Eyes the color of blood.

"Sorry...? S-sorry for what?"

Kaname now lifted his eyes to look Kiryu dead in the face.

"For what I am about to do." Kaname growled trying to keep his voice normal but failing miserably. He saw the hunter jump back in fear the moment he met his eyes.

Kiryu tried to escape placing one foot behind himself, ready to run. but it was too late. the arms that had been holding his so gently only moments ago were now beginning to tighten with super strength. Kuran pulled him deeper and deeper into the shade of the trees.

Kaname tried to stop too, really he did the last this he wanted to do was hurt his love but Kaname's mouth was dry, his fangs aching and his throat stinging with venom.

"Kaname...please no! Not this! Please Kaname please!" Zero screamed thrashing at the pureblood's secure grip on his shoulders, but his screams never reached Kaname's ears for he was to driven with desire...the desire to drink Zero's blood. Perhaps even to devour him.

This was it Kuran couldn't stop his pureblood craving. He leaned in closer feeling the heat the emitted off of Kiyru's neck...

"Kaname! Wait Kaname!"

He opened his mouth venom dripping from his eager fangs and...


	2. Chapter 1

"Kaname-sama? Kaname-sama! Are you alright?" someone hollered from some place far off, or at least that's what Kaname assumed as their voice was somewhat muffled. The pureblood sat bolt upright. His skin was slick with sweat and his hair tattered. He licked his lips tasting the spot where the venom had pooled at the edge of his mouth and dried there. Kaname then realised, he was in his chambers, and that muffled voice he had heard was Takuma, who was rapping loudly at the door with worry dripping from his voice.

"Urgh! What is it Ichijou?!" Kaname growled wincing as pain shot through his body. What had happened? Why did he hurt?

Takuma opened the door and stepped in taking in the scene. His eyes swept over the far wall where rows upon rows of books stood perfectly straight on their shelves, next to Kaname's oak desk upon which sat his ever elusive chess board, then to the nightstand, the bed, the sheets, and finally coming to rest on Kaname. His bow creased together with concern.

"Kaname-sama, how are you?" Takuma asked.

"What kind of question is _that_ Takuma?!" Kuran retorted angrily, mostly because he no longer had an answer to that question.

"Well...it's just that...you seemed rather restless. You've been moaning in your sleep for about three hours now. I was worried you might be ill..." Takuma stopped for a moment and let out a cheerful laugh "but, I suppose purebloods don't get sick do they?"

"No, we don't." _What the hell is this? _The pureblood thought _Takuma knows very well the kind of mood I am in when I wake up thirsty._

"Of course...there are other kinds of illnesses. Ones that aren't health related." Ichijou continued in a sing-song voice as he took a seat beside Kaname. His eyes happily reflected the setting sun's rays through the large four panel window on the opposite side the bed. "_love _sick perhaps?"

Kaname jumped._ How did you know? _Kaname mentally kicked himself since he must have unconsciously shown some sort of sign.

"Do not say such ridiculous things!" The pureblood snorted.

Takuma chuckled at Kaname's defensive reaction. "Sorry, sorry it was just a theory." Takuma rose from the bed and turned to Kuran giving him a respectful half bow. "Well then, Kaname-sama I suppose I should bid you adieu. It's nearly time for classes." Ichijou spun on his heel and begun striding toward the door, which he'd closed as to respect the purebloods privacy.

"Oh," Takuma said stopping just short of the door "I forgot to tell you; don't worry no one else heard you calling Kiyru's name in your sleep. Shiki and I are the only ones awake and he won't breathe a word of it to anyone. "

Kaname sighed, at least the others hadn't heard him, but it wasn't like he could keep it from Takuma any longer. Takuma begun reaching for the door knob and Kuran interrupted him just before he could leave.

"Wait, Ichijou."

Takuma turned around staring at the pureblood with curious eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Why...are you and Shiki up at this hour?" Kaname demanded, face serious. He was furious at himself for calling his beloved's name and to have someone _hear_ it as well. All Takuma did was smile, as he swung open the door.

"I'd prefer..." he laughed "not to bore you with the details of my love life." and with that he disappeared behind the now closed door.

_Takuma and Shiki huh? _Kaname couldn't help but smirk himself. _How interesting... _Kaname's eyes swung longingly over the room, halting at the window. _Two more hours... _He thought _Two more hours until dawn... Two more hours until I get to see Zero..._

**OKAY GUYS! :D now I want YOU to put down your take on this.**

**what do you think Kaname-sama will do about his beloved Zero?**

**tell me :P I want to see your opinions on the story that I've given you basicly no depth so far XD**

**trololololol!**

**my chaps won't usually be this short but I'm tired XD**


End file.
